Simplify to lowest terms. $\dfrac{91}{52}$
Solution: What is the greatest common factor (GCD) of 91 and 52? $91 = 7\cdot13$ $52 = 2\cdot2\cdot13$ $\mbox{GCD}(91, 52) = 13$ $\dfrac{91}{52} = \dfrac{7 \cdot 13}{ 4\cdot 13}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{91}{52}} = \dfrac{7}{4} \cdot \dfrac{13}{13}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{91}{52}} = \dfrac{7}{4} \cdot 1$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{91}{52}} = \dfrac{7}{4}$